


Feral fear; A xenomorph poem

by Everly12



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst and Drama, Brutal Murder, Depression, Drama, Epic Poetry, Gen, IN SPACE!, Killing, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Outer Space, Please Don't Kill Me, Poetic, Poetry, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Science Fiction, Xenomorph POV, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly12/pseuds/Everly12
Summary: One very intriguing xenomorph to say the least
Kudos: 6





	Feral fear; A xenomorph poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!this is my first post ever on AOe  
> this is my first actual post, a simple poem about a xenomorph. Tell me what you think.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Pop out of a curious human's chest, it was their fault but curiosity always and frankly will kill the cat or any being really. They've betrayed theirselves and created a useless being like myself.

Violated our own business in our very fragile hive, the structure was almost as it was an angelic sight, something that looked unreal, the first time you saw it you wanted to throw up, but why do you judge us to so much degree? But why do i care, I'm not supposed to feel valid, I'm illrevant, I'm your nightmare.

Oddity of course I'm ever so slowly sprouting from my own eyes, if i had some of those that is, at least i can't feel bad for the humans i feed off of, i won't be able to see the agony. It's my job after all. But i didn't want it no please KEEP IT AWAY, this wasn't what i really wanted i am in a heatwave of neglecting my natural life.

forth to reality there will be eternally be a dark and light a, a sun and moon, a daytime and nighttime. You understand what i mean don't you? If you don't you're surely not alive right now, without darkness there wouldn't be light. But was it my desire to be on the dark side? What if i wanted to be a purity, admiration is truly a blessing at courses.

something's indicating me to stray from my own mind, but I'm not a creature without a capable soul. But it doesn't matter unfortunately for me, each step i take with my hench of feet i frolic in this ponder about what i could have been,mabye a humble extraterrestrial as they call me, with no inquiry. I can't jeopardize this, it's not gonna happen, can i even sort out what trance pleasantries are for my life intelligence? I'm bloodthirsty with my huge claws. Everything feels so tribal, what is my purpose besides shredding species unlike mine??

heading south back to the hive I'm seeing my black heaps of dots communicating, with one and othet, don't they know we're doomed?? We have no point but to go venture to attack innocent civilians and  
return their morals back to the feeding chamber or even help an egg or two, or mabye the problem enhancing is just my personal one, i don't understand any of this ethier way.

i wish i could dream to the moon, i wish i could show my mighty flames to the sun, well, mabye not the moon but the sun is always available for me. I can't go with the flow of my unrealistic feelings towards this, alas i must ignore them for now. Am i dreaming now? If i am i should it's pointless. A desire of mine is to be a waterfall of serenity bestowed by the moonlight.

the way you describe me is " 𝘼𝙝𝙝𝙝𝙝 " that's all you have time to say before i give a reply with my teeth crawling in your own shoulder tail cording with your backside, it's my space instinct, I'm doing this to survive but for what? I've solved it out, nothing, nothing but darkness like the figure i am. I can only attack beings without showing any signs of remorse, i can only repent in my mind, if it'd allowed me too.

Thrashing the hesitance of my urge to leave the hive and leave it all behind, go on my own path of finding a new way for my species, but I'm in this purgatory of pillars that lead by fear and order I've always been bound in it, I'm infuriated. Even if it's the circle of our existence I'm not eager to be buried in boredom yet.

Our ""Queen"" Flashes a more so royal and formalist vibe, dictating like we're the most powerful and strengthening pack of species to exist, we all know that's a big lie,infact the queen is so selfish, always tending to her own needs, honestly i wouldn't even be remotely surprised if she left her own children for her own sake. Leave us in the dust yeah, it's unreasonable to blame you, we're just your everyday worthless adversaries. I was an ant ready to be crushed in the beginning.

Back to report to my despised dutys i have to uphold to i encounter a human roaming this space if i could retrace my footprints to the other people i have murdered on board goodness. This was forever to be in my mind banging in it like a pinball of guilt. The human looked male, i could tell justifiably, he was shaking super obviously.

"My God.."

I've already told you it's my natural instinct we both know what's going to occur next

I'm only able to whisper in my mind the tiniest and most remorseful 'sorry'

The Man tried to run him banging into tables with all the clumsy movement, he was also trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat, he was hyperventilating with the fear. I felt all so bad but i must do what a disgrace of my kind does and-

Making my way onto the wall i trace his steps one by one crawling in sinister while I'm growling, he yelps and trys to evacuate my presence with the door, so gloom for him- i pounced on his body, my claws holding him down, he folded to the floor probably having a concussion from the metal objects that fill the area so perfectly scary. I'm ever so slowly ejecting the tongue out of my mouth, undoubtedly it was his departure, he froze in fear from to a standpoint was accepting his fate.

-𝖲𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗁 -

It fell bloodied to the floor his head and his closing eyes, now he's resting in a paradise. From what I've heard earth is a disaster. But it really can't be worse than what i deal with, honestly. I do this body a favor and attempt to open the window and allow it to roam free in space, it was a majestic sight possibly, i still couldn't see it.

[c]a hustle back to the front of the ship I looked out to the window, redrew the way to the foward direction of the earth. It was heading back to it, for all i could do there was the same thing here but without my army to help me, i wasn't in frantic panic i wouldn't give a care if i died when i arrived there, this place would never be my euphoria, it would be my death.

it would be nice to give my word to the other species living down there, getting along together just fine, but with my appearance and my natural intentions on the line

for now all -if there even was a later- they would receive would be a loud

-hissss-


End file.
